Watashi wa anata o mite iru
by Amastacia Jadescion
Summary: Title means I'm watching you.  1827. Tsuna is content to privatly watch the one he wants, but when Gokudera bursts into his office... who's really been watching who?
1. Chapter 1

Watashi wa anata o mite iru.

(I'm watching you.)

It has been over a decade, and I still watch him. Everyday he grows more fluid, more graceful. There is no excess in anything he does, even the most mundane of tasks are carried out with precision and purpose. I watch him; as he walks, his quick, long strides, as he speaks, his smooth tenor soothing and yet fraying my nerves all at once. He doesn't know it of course, a major feat in itself. I am always careful never to show any outward sign that he has such an effect on me. I watch him as he fights. It is a beautiful horror. He shows no mercy, no remorse. He relishes in the defeat of his enemies as he forces their submission. It's during these times I have the most trouble containing myself. It's rather absurd, isn't it? Most are comforted by soft words and gentle caresses, feel the desire for another at kind gestures and loving embraces. Yet these things do not bring forth those feelings within me. Only when the sound of hard steel meets soft flesh, do I feel comforted. Only when he threatens me, do I feel any sort of affection.

He doesn't know, and I could never tell him. Surely, I'd be bitten to death. And so, I watch him.

"Juudaime!"

Gokudera, Vongola Decimo's self-proclaimed right hand man, burst through his boss's door, his hair was frazzled, his breathing quick and shallow, his green eyes were wide and darting. "Where is he, Juudaime? Where's that bastard hiding?"

"Gokudera? What in the world...?" Tsuna looked up from his never ending paperwork, taking in the appearance of his storm guardian. To say he was startled at his sudden and rather unkempt appearance would be an understatement. Gokudera had always tried to maintain a more professional front when in his presence. He watched concerned, and more than a little curious, as the silver haired young man began tearing the cushions off of his office furniture, opening then slamming shut cupboard doors, all the while demanding that, "... the bastard come out!"

Finally, after the harried young man had come around to Tsuna's side of his desk, pushed him away, and tried climbing under and rummaging through his desk, the Vongola leader had had enough.

"Gokudera Hayato!" Tsuna yelled, rising to his feet. "What do you think you are doing?"

He was ignored.

_'Oh, hell no.' _The brunette quickly strode over to Gokudera and grabbing the back of his jacket, forcibly hauled the man to his feet. Once there, he quickly spun him around to face him and yelled again, "Gokudera!"

That seemed to have done the trick as Gokudera finally realized his surroundings. His eyes widened even further than they had in his crazed search, his cheeks grew a light shade of pink. "J-Juudaime! I'm sorry! Forgive me Tsuna! I do not deserve to be your right hand man! I'm sorry! I have deeply disr-"

"Gokudera?" Better to head him off now, before his rant goes on any further. They'd have to sedate him again if it did.

"...you and I- Yes, Juudaime?"

"Care to tell me why you felt it necessary to tear my office apart? Who was it that you were looking for?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrow raised, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. The brunette could see the reluctance shadow his friend's face, his smirk fell. "Gokudera?"

The storm guardian seemed to struggle internally before finding his resolve. "I-I was looking for Hibari."

It was now Tsuna's eyes that were wide. "Hibari-san? What for?"

"Well-"

"Eh? You were calling him a bastard! Crap!" Tsuna was genuinely worried now. He grabbed the Gokudera by the shirt, trying to shove him back under his desk. "You're going to be bitten to death! He'll be here any minute to make his mission report. Quick, you have to hide before he finds yo-"

"Hn. Too late."

The pair froze, both making audible gulps. They were done for. There in the door way of Tsuna's ransacked office stood Hibari Kyouya in all his lethal glory, tonfa already in hand. It had been a long time since Tsuna had actually feared Hibari, none the less, he was still a formidable man and one would be unwise to upset him. Regardless, though, Tsuna was still Vongola Decimo and he wanted to know what in the hell was going on! Straightening himself, Tsuna met unwaveringly met Hibari's eyes, while slowly moving to cover the still cowering form of one of his best friends.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted. "I trust your mission report is complete?"

"Gokudera Hayato, you lack serious discipline. Kamikorosu." Hibari charged, tonfa already arcing downward, ready to deliver a devastating blow to the weak herbivore.

It was times like these that Tsuna really hated being the leader of a world wide mafia organization. Keeping his subordinates in line was a task no one should be asked to undertake. Throwing himself in between Hibari and his prey was just asking to be beaten into something less than a pile of broken flesh. Internally wincing and cursing Gokudera for putting him in this situation, he swiftly placed himself in the path of the oncoming slaughter. Even someone as trained as Hibari was unable to stop himself in time...

"Bastard! I found your tape! What in the hell-"

… then again, perhaps that was the magical answer. For that statement and nothing else could have smothered Hibari's wrath. He froze, his tonfa becoming a cool caress of metal against their leader's delicate cheekbones. Something Tsuna later registered as panic flitted across steely granite eyes.

"Tape? Hi-hibari-san? What's he talking about?" Tsuna asked, looking up towards his cloud guardian, his eyes wide, his head cocked slightly to the left.

"Juudaime, p-perhaps you shouldn't..."

It seemed Gokudera only now realized the folly of his ways. Publicizing something of this nature, especially when it involved someone as innocent as his dear Juudaime, and someone as volatile as Hibari, was just asking for trouble. How was he going to get himself out of this? If he revealed his purpose for searching for the dark man, he would surely be bitten to death. Repeatedly. If he refused to answer, his Juudaime would be upset with him. Choices, choices. _'Still,'_ he thought to himself, _'perhaps there's another way...' _The silver haired youth smirked to himself. Yes, there was always _that_ option.

"Gokudera..." Tsuna growled rather menacingly.

"He-heh-he, well about that..." the bomber began.

"Y-you see... that is... uh..." He began inching his way towards the door.

"What I mean to say is..." _'Five more feet! You can do it Hayato!' _

He cleared his throat. "Okay, so... you see... uh..." _'Yes! There!'_

"Hibari has a tape of you naked! Kay, bye!" And he was gone, fleeing down the hallway as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>An: Part one... maybe? I'm not sure where I'm going to take this... We'll have to see. ^^) Check out my profile for new links.

KHR (c) Amano

Plot (c) Me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"N-naked? Hi-Hibari-san? Did he say naked?" Tsuna spluttered out, embarrassment and nervousness marking his features plain as day.

"Hn." Kyouya smirked.

Seeing Tsuna so flustered was endlessly amusing to the carnivore. The Vongola leader, however, was not amused, not at all. _'Oh Kami! He's seen me naked! But... the only times I've been naked were when bathing and when I... Shit!'_ Hibari looked on, seeing Tsuna thinking frantically, then seemingly coming to some sort of conclusion and nearly hyperventilating. Kyouya didn't see what the issue was, he simply had what everyone else wanted, and besides, the herbivore already belonged to him whether he knew it or not. _'Well... perhaps its time he figured it out.'_

"Herbivore." Hibari stated, only to be ignored by Tsuna, his 'boss' too caught up in his thoughts to hear him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He growled out, only to be once again ignored. Kyouya put his tonfa away, pulled the oblivious herbivore to him, and gently pulled at the soft locks gracing the nape of Tsuna's neck.

"Tsuna."

Ah, that had finally caught his attention. Tsuna, feeling the gentle, yet demanding tug, and hearing the shortened version of his first name, looked up and met Hibari's eyes. He couldn't stop the small gasp from leaving his lips nor the furious blush from taking over.

"Hn." Hibari smirked. Keeping his grip on his frightened rabbit, he slowly leaned in, his breath flowing over blushed cheeks. "Hn." For the first, but certainly not the last time, Hibari allowed himself a small pleasure, bringing their waiting mouths together. He kept the kiss light and chaste, not wanting to scare his prey any further. That was enough though, to send sparks of arousal and want searing through their bodies, unbeknownst to the other. After the quick meeting of lips, Hibari once again smirked, before turning and abruptly leaving, his hunt for a certain silver haired smoker beginning.

It took Tsuna a moment to acknowledge the fact that Hibari-san had left, let alone kissed him. As soon as their faces had come within inches of each other, he had felt his brain short circuit. How many times had he fantasized about this? How long had he been longing for contact between the two? His heart was racing and sweat had broken out along his brow. He felt as if he had been fighting far beyond his capabilities, far longer than he ever could hope to hold out. His thoughts were frantic, running against each other, flooding his mind to a point where coherent thought was no longer possible.

"Ehhh?" Was his elegant reply, once he could form words once again.

"Hibari just claimed you."

It was Reborn. Tsuna should have known he'd pop in during the most confusing moment of his life. Reborn wouldn't be Reborn without causing Tsuna some sort of grief. As such, his mentors next words shocked Tsuna to his core.

"Hibari- Well you're Dame Tsuna, so let's put this in a way you can understand. Hibari is trying to woo you." He let an unholy and mischievous grin creep across his lips, his eyes hidden by his signature fedora.

"EHHH?"

~*~ I'm watching You~*~

Hibari Kyouya had been gone for three days. Tsuna had read his report about the suspicious activity to the East and knew that Hibari would do a follow up. During those three days, members of the Vongola family often caught their boss staring off into nothingness, his mind preoccupied. Of course, Reborn knew why, he often knew everything that concerned Tsuna, however, he was very tight-lipped. No matter who asked, nor how many times, he wouldn't divulge any information, simply grinning in the face of their concern. Gokudera had a sneaking suspicion that his boss's current state was related to that overbearing tonfa freak, but admitting as much would only bring pain upon himself once again. Hibari had made that very clear and he was no fool and besides, he had run out of band-aids.

Inside his head, Tsuna was lost. Hibari was wooing him? Reborn couldn't be serious, right? Then again, the mafia leader had never seen Hibari act out in such a... "romantic" manner. Thoughts came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. How would Hibari go about wooing someone? Flowers, dates, and general tactics were laughable when connected to Kyouya. So what would he do? Just jump him and stake his claim? Simply demand that Tsuna become his? The thought was not unappealing to the mafioso, but his hyper-intuition revealed nothing to him. The idea to turn Hibari down, the thought to deny the dangerous man his pursuit never came. Just thinking of being fully claimed by the man, to say that he truly belonged to him sent shivers of anticipation down his spine.

The young boss had spent so much time chasing these thoughts around in his head in a never-ending cycle, so much time thinking of things one would consider inappropriate, he was unsure of how to act once Kyouya finally returned. So when Hibari walked in with a nonchalant aire about him the evening of the third day, Tsuna could do nothing but anxiously listen to his report.

"Needless to say, the threat has been eliminated." Kyouya stated unemotionally.

"G-good work, Hibari-san." Tsunayoshi stammered out, his cheeks once again painted a rosy hue, his eyes unable to meet the steely slate he knew Hibari's eyes contained.

With that, Hibari turned to leave, his long strides carrying him quickly to the door of Tsuna's office. Was that it then? Tsuna couldn't help but wonder. Perhaps Reborn was just playing a cruel trick on him, perhaps Hibari wasn't interested after all. His posture slumped, his eyes closed, a resigned sigh escaped his lips. When he heard graceful footsteps pause at his door, however, he quickly looked up. Hibari looked as if he was indecisive for a brief moment before quickly striding back to Tsuna and placed a small vial withdrawn from his pocket carefully on his desk.

Kyouya glanced up at Tsuna and gave him a small nod. "Good night."

"G-good night, Hibari-san."

After Hibari had closed his office door behind him, Tsuna took a moment to inspect the tiny glass jar. Inside, he discovered, was a single purple cloud constantly shifting shape. Tsunayoshi gasped. His hyper-intuition was screaming at him, telling him that it was Hibari-san's flame trapped inside. He had heard of glass that could contain dying will flames without the flames dissipating or needing to constantly be replenished. An invention, if he remembered right, recently discovered by Verde. But to manipulate his flame to the degree it could freely form whatever it 'liked'? And all for what appeared to be nothing more than a trinket? It was not the first time Tsuna was overly impressed by Hibari's abilities.

Tsuna quickly cleaned up his office, filing reports and other forms away for the night. When he finally made it to his private room, he sat on his comfortable bed, the blankets dipping around him, for quite some time staring at the small vial. He hadn't noticed it at first, but the jar was sealed with a silver lid, a small loop adorning it's top. Tsuna stared at that inconspicuous loop for a long while before deciding he could fit a necklace through. Reaching into his bedside table drawer, he pulled out a small, delicate silver chain. After running it's length through the loop and fastening it securely around his neck, Tsuna flopped back onto his bed. Covering himself, he soon fell asleep; a smile on his face and the small, chained piece of Hibari clutched tightly in his hands.

* * *

><p>AN: A short update, I know. I hope you like it, none-the-less. Is Hibari in character? "Romantic" Hibari is rather troublesome to write. ^^) Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I appreciate them all. ^^) Become my friend on Facebook for story progress updates, polls, questions, requests, or just to chat! Check out my profile for links.


End file.
